The invention relates to an energy-efficient process for treating an object with hot air by directing hot air on the object from a hand-held device and to a hand-held device for performing that process.
Hand-held devices for directing a hot air flow on the object are known, e.g., as hand-held hair driers or hot air blowers. In particular, hairdressers working professionally with this type of hand-held device for treating a customer's hair with a flow of hot air must repeatedly interrupt the hot air flow treatment, for example, to comb the hair, install and remove curlers, or to part or arrange hair. In particular during brief interruptions in treatment the hand-held device continues to run--for reasons of convenience--with the heat output set to approximately 500 to 1500 watts so that the hot air flows uselessly past the hair. In order to make better use of energy, it would be necessary to switch the hand-held devices on and off manually which is very cumbersome in practice and is therefore not done.